


By the Fire

by poutychannie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Winter scene, fluffy blankets, gender neutral reader, hoodies and sweaters, im sick and it’s cold so I needed something soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutychannie/pseuds/poutychannie
Summary: A wonderful winter scene when you and Hyungwon get snowed in at a cabin alone.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Reader
Kudos: 12





	By the Fire

As the wind whipped outside, thrashing against the tree branches and bringing down with it a flurry of snow, you watched the fire dancing in front of you, contained in the fireplace across the room. You rested your head back against Hyungwon’s shoulder, both of you sitting on the floor, you in front of him with his back resting against the couch. His legs are folded cross-cross under yours, and his arms are around you, his hands tucked in the front pocket of his oversized hoodie that you’re wearing. He chose to wear a big fluffy sweater, which you absolutely adore on him, saying that it makes him look soft and extra huggable. You each had a blanket, too. One was draped over your lower half, covering his legs as well; and the other was pulled around his back, draped down over both his shoulders and your own. It was nice with just the two of you. 

He rested his chin on your shoulder and hummed as the two of you watched the fire quietly crackle and dance from across the rug. “I’ve never been a huge fan of snow, but I can’t say I dislike being holed up in this cabin with you, no power—just the two of us and the fire. ”

You hummed back in agreement, “best snowstorm ever.”

You could feel Hyungwon smile against your neck. “As mean as this probably sounds, I’m glad the others didn’t come. Not that I don’t love them… but I love you more.”

The words made you feel all warm and fuzzy in the pit of your stomach, relaxing all of your senses at once. A wide grin spread across your lips, and you turned your head to look at him in the eye. “You love me?” You teased. 

He rolled his eyes, still grinning. “Yes, of course. I love you so much.” He nuzzled his face shyly into the crook of your neck. He knew all you wanted was to hear it again, but the loving look in your eyes made him want to hide. You could feel his hands fisting up in the pocket of the hoodie on your stomach. 

You reached a hand up to pat his head, “I love you too, baby. You mean so much to me.” You could feel him smiling against the skin of your neck again, and then a shy kiss where you neck met your shoulder. “You’re so cute,” you giggled, kissing his temple softly. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I hope you busted the FATTEST uwu at this story bc I did. I love cuddly Hyungwon. My friend gave me the idea and it just felt right to have Hyungwon in the scene. Thanks to Morrigan for the idea! Much love 💕
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. 
> 
> yell at me on tumblr: @wonhoslittledevil


End file.
